Garfield Wiki talk:Requests for adminship
Write your requests below. Minifig me- I havent been here long, only made 4 edits. But I know minifig. He is on the animal crossing wiki which i have over 1,700 edits on. i know him he deserves to be an admin here! AnimalCrossingFan12 21:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Listen, I'm honored.......but the only other user that I know of that's been on in the last.....month....is Ollin001. Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 23:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) And, I haven't met the requirments. I need about 30 more edits, and I haven't created any pages. Plus, I'm not sure if I've been doing this wiki for 2 weeks......Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 00:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback, but since the requirements are pretty minimal, compared to other wikis, the requirements will stick. And thanks Minifig-me, i wasn't aware the wiki was missing an admin request page.--Ollin001 00:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : :No prob! I was just curious about how the promoting worked on this wiki. Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 00:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Minifig-me I have met all the requirments. I have made 4 pages (Bob Hoskins, Tim Hill, Loretta Gnish, and Sandi Huge), I have made over 100 edits, and have been an active user for over two weeks. Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 03:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations Minifig-me, you are an admin. --Ollin001 04:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :YES! Thank you! Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 04:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) B-crat Can I be a b-crat I am a rollback Taowa2 12:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Taowa2 I'm sorry, but you do not qualify. You must make at least 50 edits, and create at least 2 pages. Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 18:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) B-crat/Admin Hello, I have contributed much to the wiki over the past 3 months, which now includes over 600 edits on articles, a lot of pages created (over a dozen in just the past 2 days), activity every day for over a month right now, and clear desire to help out (especially given how much there is to do). Therefore I, a normal user here, would like to be a bureaucrat/admin (whichever would be better). Would I be eligible now? Or am I missing something(s)? Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 22:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, another thing. I'd like to delete/replace pages that I'm pretty sure don't belong on here. That's at least one good, specific reason on what I'd do under a new position. Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 03:52, June 28, 2014 (UTC) My request for bureaucrat Hi, I've wanted to ask if I can become bureaucrat on this wiki: - I've created required 2 pages - about Mona and Miss Kitty from "Garfield and Friends" - my stats indicate that I've made 416 edits on this wiki, which should be enough; - I have an account - I don't spam people. - Preceding unsigned comment added by TeeJay87 Jesusacosta3050 I want to become an administrator on gafield wiki - Preceding unsigned comment added by Jesusacosta3050 :Sorry, but due to your tendency to spam for requests, as well as your behavior when said requests are turned down, you do not qualify. Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 22:28, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::the reason i want to be an administrator on garfield wiki because it's my real dream to be one and i want to be a better administrator on garfield wiki - Preceding unsigned comment added by Jesusacosta3050 :::Okay, not entirely sure about all that, but it doesn't change what I wrote above. Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 02:30, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::tim please find it in your heart to please reconsider it because i deserve to be an administrator on garfield wiki? - Preceding unsigned comment added by Jesusacosta3050 :::::@Jesusacosta3050: :::::I already explained in my first response why you don't deserve admin status on here. You saying that you do deserve the position doesn't change anything, especially when your reasoning is merely "because I want to be one". Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 03:30, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Low Spark of Lyman - so far you have been proving lack of qualifications for being an admin: ::::::1) most of evidence can be seen here http://garfield.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:18734#2 ::::::2) moreover, the way you maintain Super Villains Wiki and Curious George Wiki seems far from professionalism; ::::::3) last but not least, I'm aware that the only reason you desire position of admin here is your obsession with requests and need to have vengeance upon the rest of admins of this Wiki. Just like it can be seen of 2 mentioned above Wikis run by you. ::::::Who can guarantee us, that you won't turn against everyone else and ruin this Wiki as its admin ? Bare-word declarations aren't enough. ::::::Thus I'm also voting against your promotion as admin.TeeJay87 12:40 January 15, 2016 (GMT+1) :::::::I also am against promoting you, as you are disqualified for the reasons listed above. Nermalfan316 (talk) 13:15, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::i would find a way to become an administrator on garfield wiki - Preceding unsigned comment added by Jesusacosta3050 :::::::::I doubt that. Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 17:05, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Same here - since you have never found a way to become administrator of this wiki within last 2 years, how are you going to do so this year ? TeeJay87 19:52 January 15, 2016 (GMT+1) i should be an administrator on garfield wiki - Preceding unsigned comment added by Jesusacosta3050 : ...for no reason besides your desire(s). Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 21:25, January 15, 2016 (UTC)